EL VIAJE
by R113ALFADENIS
Summary: luego de un dia de descanso flippy viaja a su pueblo para ver a su querida flaky con una pequeña sorpresa


**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAIGO ONE SHOT QUE ES PARTE DE UN PROYECYO ESCOLAR ESTA HISTORIA RELATA UN DÍA ESPECIAL EN LA VIDA DE Flippy ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO**

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS:**

_EL VIAJE_

El chico de cabellos verdes dormía plácidamente cubierto con una sabana gris sobre su cama, en una barraca donde los muros eran decorados con fotos de misiones y compañeros pasados sus amigos y compañeros de armas alrededor de el jugaban cartas, o dialogaban entre ellos para pasar el rato, eran las 12 del día, decidieron que no harían nada en todo el día a así que se dispusieron a descansar después de una larga semana de misiones y operaciones, el chico dormido soñaba una chica de cabellos rojos, se encontraban en un parque en la tierra que tanto anhelan los infantes de happy tree, el miraba sus ojos mientras se tomaba las manos, ella sonrió y observo el chico mientras se acerco a su oído y exclamo susurrantemente

-te amo mi sargento-el chico cerrando sus ojos intento responder a esas palabras cuando comenzó a escuchar a la lejanía una tormenta, de la nada una lluvia torrencial azoto a la pareja, la chica comenzó a correr a cubrirse dejando a tras al muchacho que no se movía, lo intento pero sus pies no respondían intento gritar su nombre pero las palabras no salían, luego el chico observo como todo se desmoronaba, intento mover sus pies para avanzar hacia donde estaba la pellirroja pero eran inútiles sus intentos al final la lluvia produjo una inundación que comenzó a subir por el lugar donde estaba el chico, el agua comenzaba a ahogar al chico mientras el desesperado por obtener aire que cada vez era mas difícil, hasta que el joven fue sobrepasado por el agua, el observo hacia arriba y vio una mancha de color plata que se reflejaba en la parte de arriba del agua una mano alcanzo al chico mientras lo impulsaba hacia arriba.

antes de legar a la superficie el muchacho despierta, nadie prestaba atención al chico el comenzó a revisar la habitación nervioso, suspiro al momento en que se levanto, un animal se acerco a su persona mientras el estaba sentado en la cama, era un perro con rasgos de lobo  los cuales eran su tamaño y algunas otras facciones como el color blanco de su pelaje, simplemente observaba a su amo, el canino comenzó a lamer la mano del chico mientras el puso su mano sobre su cabeza el muchacho se levanto y se dirigió a los baños donde se lavo la cara, se observo al espejo mientras revisaba si había algo anormal en su rostro, volvió a donde estaban sus compañeros quienes jugaban, el se sentó con ellos mientras todos lo saludaron.

-señor, ¿quiere jugar?-dijo uno de sus subordinados

-¿de cuanto es la apuesta?-

-30-

-bien-el chico tomo su cartera y puso el dinero en la mesa, le entregaron sus cartas y antes de comenzar, su mas querido compañero sneaky saco una hoja de su pantalón y lo puso en la mesa, todos observaban mientras el arrogantemente exclamo con los ojos cerrados

-este pedazo de papel caballeros es nada mas y nada menos que un permiso del G.B. terral mole para salir de la base durante una semana, creo que esto hace mas interesante el juego todos se quedaron pasmados mientras observaban la hoja, uno a uno la pasaba hasta llegar a Flippy quien observo palabra por palabra hasta poner una expresión de asombro

el muchacho pido las cartas otra vez ya que las revolvieron al momento en que todos tomaron las cartas, el juego comenzó, cuando todo recibieron sus cartas Flippy solo contaba con un as y un rey, no tenia otra cosa, se sintió decepcionado, un compañero que no jugaba le trajo un café al chico mientras el bebía suspiro y puso la mente de la chica en su mente mientras cambiaba las carta del maso, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración al mínimo, los abrió y para su sorpresa su mano tenia las cartas para tener la mano mas grande del póker, la corrida mayor, disimulo su sonrisa con una imagen seria, observo a todos mientras uno a uno ponía las cartas, sneaky había obtenido la mano mas grande con un póker de as, estaba a punto de tomar la hoja y el dinero cuando Flippy lo detuvo con la corrida en su cara, el chico sonrió y observo a sus compañeros quienes lo maldijeron y felicitaron mientras su compañero sneaky se quedo catatónico mientras observaba como su superior tomaba la hoja dejando el dinero, todos le preguntaron que haría con el dinero, el solo movió la mano en señal que no le importaba, sus amigos tomaron el dinero y se lo dieron a ka-bom otro de sus compañeros mientras el avanzaba hacia Flippy este le dijo

-señor, si usted viajara a tree necesitara dinero para sacarla a pasear- el chico recibió el dinero y de inmediato comenzó a vestirse para irse, lleno su maleta de campaña con ropa y dinero, fue hasta al centro de operaciones donde demostró el permiso, el joven sargento emocionado recibió la paga de una semana adelantada para su gusto, tomó las llaves de un vehículo y se encamino hacia las montañas nevadas donde se encontraba el pueblo de happy tree town donde se encontraría con la chica, este atravesó un gran rio que conectaba la isla militar con la tierra que alguna vez albergo alegría y diversión, el muchacho se detuvo para contemplar el bosque que alguna vez albergo el secreto de una pareja, una promesa de unión que era mas fuerte que cualquier árbol del lugar ahí el chico se perdió en las ramas y hojas que caían mientras recordaba esos momentos que pasaba con la chica antes de partir.

El muchacho tomo su celular y llamo a la amiga mas cercana de Flaky, Giggles, esta contesto y hablo confundida

-si, quien habla-

-su amigo el sargento-

-¡oh por dios Flippy como estas!-

-muy bien Giggles, que bueno que te acuerdes de mi, oye ¿y Flaky?-

-hay Flippy, y ella esta bien, sigue pensando en ti, ¿estas en tu base?-

-no de eso quería hablarte, me dieron el permiso de estar una semana fuera y pues quiero darle una sorpresa a Flaky ¿no se si se pueda?-

-Claro que si Flippy tu dinos y nosotros te ayudaremos, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa estamos todos los de la clase por que tenemos una reunión, le diré a Flaky que venga ya que ella no quiso venir-

-¿de acuerdo, iré para haya?-el muchacho colgó y la chica se acerco a petunia quien se encontraba cerca de ella-

-¿adivina quien viene?-dijo la chica tomando a petunia por la espalda

-¿Flaky?-

-cerca pero no, te daré una pista, es nuestro especialista y verde amigo-

-no ¡en serio!- dijo la chica perpleja

-así es y viene para quedarse una semana-

-guau ¿y Flaky lo sabe?-

-no y esa es la sorpresa-

-ok y cuando viene Fli…-la chica no pudo terminar cuando una bocina llamo la atención de todos Nutty miro por la ventana y rápidamente grito de manera alegre

-¡es Flippy!-todos los que estaban ahí se dirigieron a la ventana mientras observaban que el chico bajaba del vehículo, antes de llagar a la puerta esta se abrió y de ella salieron todos los muchachos que estaban ahí, sus viejos amigos de la vida se encontraban ahí

-hola a todos, perdón por no avisar pero es que esperaba que fuera sorpresa-dijo Flippy mientras bajaba su maleta de la espalda, su mas grande amigo y rival de toda la vida Splendid lo recibió con un abrazo a la ves que el otro muchacho le correspondió estos se separaron y el chico de paliacate le tomo la maleta y lo dirigió hacia la casa donde entro y se sentó, inmediatamente fue cubierto de preguntas y elogios sobre lo que había echo o que había sido de el durante su ausencia, mientras el muchacho platicaba petunia escribió a la chica, quien se encontraba acostada en su cama mientras leía las cartas que eran escritas por ese chico que tanto amaba ella, el teléfono sonó y ella observo el mensaje que decía

-"olis amigis, adivina adivinadora que soldado esta en mi casona, y si no te apuras a venir te lo van a robar sus amigotes"-

La chica no podía leer lo que estaba escrito, su mas grande amor estaba de vuelta después de tanto tiempo de estar separados, no le importo como se veía, salto de la cama y tomando su móvil, cartera y llaves se dirigió a casa de petunia que estaba a una calle de la casa de ella, la emoción no le corto el aliento, su rostro se cubría de lagrimas mientras observaba la casa de petunia y ver que un vehículo de la MNU se dejaba ver en el porche de su mejor amiga fue recibido por Giggles y petunia quien la consolaron con un abrazo y la arreglaron un poco antes de hacerla entrar

El chico se encontraba feliz de ver a sus viejos amigos, estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta, escucho una risa llorosa a su espalda pero no volteo, creyó que se trataba de petunia o alguien mas, su sorpresa fue grande cuando unos brazos lo rodearon desde la espalda y sintió como una cabeza lloraba detrás de el

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?-

-era una sorpresa-

-eres malo-dijo la chica mientras abrazaba fuertemente al muchacho este se volteo y alcanzo sus labios ella lloraba, el solo sonreía conteniendo sus lagrimas, estos se separaron mientras sus frentes estaban pegadas, todos aplaudían y vitoreaban mientras la feliz pareja se abrazaban y balanceaban como si bailaran, era obvio que eran felices juntos, eran ellos dos contra el mundo

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL ONE SHOT QUE TANTO ESPERABA TERMINAR, (LAS PALABRAS SUBRAYADAS SON PARTE DEL TRABAJO) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO REVIEWS**

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**


End file.
